Tutorials with Malfoys
by underyournose25
Summary: What can you expect between two rivals tutoring one child, who unfortunately is one Malfoy? Go on and read this DMHG fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a DMHG fanfiction. This is my first time to ever write one. So I'm on with chapter 1. I hope you'll all review! I'm thinking whether to continue or not. But for my sake, I will. But I would really, really appreciate it if you review! Let's get on with it.

((What if you don't know what you're going to do with your life? What if you're feeling nervous about what's to come? But what if, a certain person, a person you had buried in your fantasies is alive and kicking? What, clearly, can you say to that?))

Between books and study. Would this be an amazing title, I'm not really sure.

In a prestigious college, Hermione set off to work her perfect-student persona. Perfect grades, perfect everything. From Hogwarts, she is now in the Wizarding University or WU, for short. It was easy for her during her first year college, of course, because she spent all her years at Hogwarts reading everything she could and learning everything she could possibly absorb. She knows a lot of spells, charms, and hexes. She could just get on to first year college well-prepared and always, always at the top of her class/batch.

She had recently known how a lot of students are having a part-time job in tutoring grade school children, who are wizards at the least. She might as well get this job to have extra money and not to totally depend on her parents.. but then again, her grades and schooling might suffer. So she decided not to go tutoring wizarding children.

The next day, a lot of students were hurtling down the corridors. They were in such a hurry because finally, classes are over. But for dear Miss Hermione, she still has a lot of assignments needed to be done this night. She was walking wearily when a mother and a young girl approached her.

"Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" asked the mother.

"Oh yes, Ma'am I am, what can I offer you?"

"Miss Hermione, oh it's you. I have heard of your success in Hogwarts! I'm very delighted to meet you!" the mother cried.

"Oh my pleasure Madam." Hermione wondered where this all came from. Now she smiled..

"I was just wondering if how much is your charge fee? I mean, just say your price and we'll be welcome to receive you in our house, anytime during weekends.. I assume you are free that time?"

"Excuse me? I cannot quite understand what you're trying to say. What exactly do you mean by 'a price'?"

"OH. I completely forgot but I want the best tutor for my child, and here you are! It would be such a pleasure Miss…"

"Wait. I'm sorry ma'am I cannot help you. I don't do tutorials.. I'm sorry but I have to go. I must work on this essay. If you'll excuse me." Hermione started to go but then the daughter held on to her hand and with pleading eyes, said,

"You are the most excellent teacher I could get. A teacher just fresh from her Hogwarts days. I want to be at the top of my class when I'll enter Hogwarts... Just like you are. Please help me."

Hermione was touched. 'Just like you are'. After a moment of hesitation, she said, 'Alright, where's the home address?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unforeseeable outcome.

Hermione sat on her desk. The young girl, her student, sat beside her in a most orderly way possible. She began to scan her student's book, Elisa's, and read it.

'So what we're going to do today is familiarization of the Hogwarts, A history. So tell me what you know? Is there anything, maybe?"

"I'm afraid there's none. It's just yesterday we bought this book."

"I see. Okay. Uhm, there are four houses in Hogwarts, let's talk about how they came to be. However, the four houses are the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and lastly.." before she could finally finished, a tall, blond young man entered the room. She turned her gaze and saw right before her very eyes, the figure of Mr. Draco Malfoy. "and Slytherin" Her friend's enemy, her dangerous enemy.. the one who have been calling her mudblood everytime.

Draco looked at her lethally. Miss Evidna M. Burrow looked at Draco and flooded him with kisses! Oh Dear.  
"Boy, it's been long. I've been waiting for you to come visit your cousin Elisa. Come come"

As he passed, Draco whispered "Nice company here Granger."

"I haven't been informed of you being in any way related to Mrs. Burrows and her child. As you can see what great differences you have." Granger expressed angrily.

Mrs. Evidna looked at the both quizzically and then immediately, the two of them gave her a big smile.

"We know each other since we're both classmates in Hogwarts." Hermione stated.

"Oh what coincidence! You see my niece Draco here is very intelligent! Just like you are." Mrs. Evidna pointed out.

"Just second Ma'am. Second… to her." He stated cooly.

"Of course. Boys tend to be more adventurous.. tending also to forget making assignments. Okay Dear Drakey Boy, we must have a celebration for you coming here!"

Hermione excused herself but she was stopped by Mrs. Evidna. She finally seated herself in front of Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Throughout the event, all she could remember is the strange names she calls Draco and his face as she says it – how it twists and grins and mischievously smiles it way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Ginny! I can't believe it! I should have thought twice and never to go into tutorial lessons ever, ever again. 

"Why are you so fed up Hermione? It's just a R A R E visit from the devil's advocate! Don't mind it. It would just come to pass."

Hermione remembered the names and laughed hard.

"Why in Merlin's name are you giggling?" asked the puzzled Ginny.

"She called her…(giggles) dear drakey boy, sweetie draco, and Drangie pie! HAHAH"

"Isn't he such a cutie?"

Hermione stopped giggling. "Who?"

"Draco." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious? He a cutie???! Ginny! Have you forgotten Hogwarts? Have you forgotten our enemy, Malfoy the git, the ferret, with the ugly hair and the lame body?? SERIOUSLY GINNY!"

"I haven't forgotten it Hermione. But the houses don't change that fact that he's actually gorgeous! And why the mention of his body? Hm"

"oh come off it Ginny. You need to rest."

***************

But Hermione cannot just leave her studies and so she stayed up all night to make up for lost time. She have been considering for the past hours if she'll go back to tutorials again… She needed the money to buy herself a camera. She has been fascinated lately by colors and pictures and everything nice in real life. But that would mean she would see that bloody git again. But oh well, as Ginny pointed out, it was a R A R E visit from Malfoy.

The next day after classes, Hermione immediately went up to her room and got her tutorial notebooks, books and quills. She stacked them in her miniature bag in which she magically transformed her things to fit right into it. She arrived just in time for their lessons with Elisa. Things were becoming good when a knock on the door tells her that it won't be that good at all… Hermione has a feeling that it was the ferret.

And she was bloody right and Ginny was horrendously wrong! What came as a R A R E visit was actually an everyday visit from hell!!!

Elisa ran to disgusting Malfoy and hugged him tightly. Malfoy let out a smirk and placed a fake smile on his face. He was trying very hard to be gentle to his cousin, and failing with that. Hermione gave a snort.

"What a fine morning, Granger. Nice seeing you here." He looked at him with great displeasure in his eyes. "I assume your account in Gringgots bank cannot suffice all our requirements in class, huh?" He snickered.

"I don't mind money, Malfoy. I mind the classes and what I give to the children who need it." Not entirely a lie though. She needs the money to buy a camera and she minds the money. But more than that, she loves teaching what she knows..And of course, she knows damn well enough. "In an unfortunate way, I landed on your" (with great emphasis on 'your') "cousin in which she and her mother approached me on that day I decided not to go to tutorials. And I'm trying very hard not to dwell on that fact."

"Trying hard on what?" Malfoy asked.

"Are you blind Malfoy or completely dense? Since I'm talking to a dummy, let me continue, I'm trying very hard not to dwell on that fact that my student is related to a dimwitted scumbag who I truly, and inexorably loath ever since I laid eyes on..on IT."

"Woa woaw Hermione. I wonder what you're teaching to my cousin. If I should know, you're bringing her down so as to never reach the same things I have expertly achieved."

"I'm teaching her in a way better than you can ever teach her! " Spat Hermione. She instantly reclined back to her sitting position, moving her hands to the book and focusing on her task at hand. She tried to forget that Draco was, well, in close proximity to her. He was walking around the big room. Never stopping. And that alerted Hermione to cast a silencing pell around the room. They were nearly finished with their lessons when Mrs. Evidna entered the room and noticed that they the two, Draco and Hermione, were throwing murderous glances to one another. She had a plan at hand-

"Drakey Dear, wouldn't you like to be teaching your little cousin too? It would do really good if you're giving her the actual lessons while Hermione is on facts and lectures." She smiled a smile that one could only assume as a pleading smile. Elisa, on the other hand, noticed something else. Her mother was definitely up to something.

Draco who have been listening not very carefully, nearly tumbled on her words.. 'actual lessons and Hermione on facts..' He managed to hide whatever emotions that single line brings, composed himself and smiled to his Aunt.

"Mrs. Evidna, as you all know, even though Grange," he changed the name instantly "Hermione and I are on the same year, we share different opinions on most things. There are things that she consider convenient to learn and there are things that are, on the most part, be learned but is never taught, even at school."

"And I believe Draco darling that you are mentioning about dark magic and being a good medic. And Let me tell you what, I would love my daughter to be trained on that field." She turned to Hermione who was very alert at the moment. 'Hermione dearest, you don't mind do you if Draco will help teach Elisa, doesn't it what you want to have afterall, teaching what one believes to be real and true?'

Hermione, against her better judgment, uttered an 'uhm, no, no.. I mean, I don't mind.'

"Then it's settled then! Come here to the table and we can begin.. for the 2nd time, the tutorial lessons. I will pay you whatever its cost Hermione!"

So Mrs. Evidna told the both of them that Hermione can teach her daughter whatever she wants to, and Draco can either elaborate on that and do it on actual.

Draco was fuming with rage. How could that mudblood easily agree on this? Damn it. Damn it. I can't even say no! Where was my tongue???! He walked to the table skulking.

He tried to listen to Mrs. Evidna but his thoughts were about bringing down one Hermione filthy Granger.

They were left at the table. Hermione was smiling to Elisa and telling her that her cousin can teach her Quidditch while she will tell about more important things such as Arithmancy, the History of Hogwarts… Draco grinned. Of course, Hermione hates quidditch! That's her only flaw. She has a great fear of heights! HAHAHAHA! But then he realized again that Quidditch is her only flaw. He thought bitterly, of course not! Her hair's as bushy as ever, even up to college! And she does not know how to fly up in the air! And .. and… she has no boyfriend! Draco laughed hard at the thought. Who would ever fancy a nerd who's gender is not even defined! Is Hermione even a girl? HAHAHA. If she is, no one noticed that. Oh except for that Viktor Krum, then..no one else. Absolutely no one else.

He was stopped at his track of thoughts when Elisa prodded, "Draco, when will you teach me how to fly a broom? Will you be teaching me aleady??? I have the beginner's broom right under that closet. Please Draco."

"Here here. Alright. I want to teach you right now. Get your broom already!"

"Malfoy. Who are you to distract her from her lessons?!" Hermione almost shouted.

"She was the one who distracted me, as you have seen earlier. I want to teach her now and you should thank me and praise me because I am sparing you from humiliation!"

Hermione kept quiet. She knows Draco knows about her greatest flaw. But praise him? My arse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Of love and adventure.

Draco was seated at the edge of his large bed, holding his head. He looked very troubled, to say the least. He quickly scanned for the remaining pieces of his dream – his dream basing entirely on Granger. Why the hell would he dream of himself comforting Granger in a most peculiar way! In a way he cannot extend to Pansy. It was with gentle carefulness and he saw it in Granger's eyes that she, well, she might as well be fancying Draco. Draco shut off his thoughts and begun his journey to school.

He was in the same class this morning with Granger. They were discussing about Muggle philosophers. One by the name of Plato. Their teacher went on and on about platonic love. What is it with teachers today? Love and lust – Draco believed that there's a thin line that separates the two, or even, they can be interchanged! Therefore, platonic love is way, way down to the drain of bogusness. Thoughts of Granger came splashing down to him… He forbade it but it still comes to this. He is in lust with Hermione Granger. He isn't capable of love, is he? That much is true, he said to himself.

He stared at Granger's back, not able to contain his urge to touch it and lean his head on it. Then Granger move sideways and he caught her lips, not literally but visually hah! Those luscious lips he always see move when she answer the professor's most puzzling questions. She, so far, has the ability to excite Draco in this way. He cursed himself for it. How am I going to endure the tutorials with her around? Thoughts of sleeping with the enemy came pacing in his head. He's totally going mental. Must need to go to Madam Pomfrey.

The afternoon after his delusions, he sat in his cousin's house, facing Hermione. He noticed Hermione was unusually uneasy.

"Will you shut it Malfoy! Ugh!"

"What did I do? I wasn't even talking, for crying out loud!"

"You were eyeing me..eyeing me..Ridiculously!"

"Don't take it to heart Granger."

"I won't take anything to heart when it comes to you Malfoy. You deserve nothing but mistreatment."

Draco cannot form a reasonable response because Granger moved her head and all he can see is her back again… and of course, her bushy hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Every nook and cranny

Hermione pondered so long about 'male attentions'. She is 17 and has never tasted the beauty of romance. Viktor Krum was old school; she remembers the boy but the feelings, not so. All she can think about is how nice it is to have someone to hold you close, to link hands with, to take you to places, and to just… snog senseless. Oh she didn't just think that!

If only…

Hermione did not spend her salary from tutorials in buying a new camera. She instead went to Canthasia. If she rides the plane, it would only take her at most 2 hours and she doesn't want that. She wanted a long journey to her place, to think and to meet new people and gain new friends. She needed the break, she thought so loud that if people can read minds, they would totally be annoyed at her. So her alternative was to take the boat. It would take her 2 nights to travel. Enough time.. just enough.

The next day, Hermione took the boat. She entered the 'tourists' room and looked around. She noticed that there were six beds. She propped herself on bed 10-B, gathered her things and went out for fresh air. The waves she cannot clearly see for it was night but the air felt so good she can feel herself relaxing.

"Hey, do you know what island is that?" The boy, or man next to her asked.

"Oh that one? I'm sorry no. I don't know." Hermione replied.

The guy was 6 ft tall, muscular body, and wore an athletic shirt, she thought. Overall, pleasing personality.

"Where specifically in Canthasia are you headed to?" He asked.

"Mavytook City."

"Ahh"

"Bout you? Where are you headed, specifically?" She smiled.

"Crittycrook. Odd name huh"

"Really? Odd… So do you, uh play a sport?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, badminton. Actually, I just had attended this tournament near WU."

"Really? That's my college! I'm a freshie there."

On and on their talks became more animated. Hermione, in between silences, looked at the waves below.

"I am going back. So, just see you later? Uh, yea bye"

"Oh sure go ahead. Bye." He croaked.

Hermione was puzzled for a moment before the smile actually took its place. She smiled the most sincerest smile and kept smiling till dinner time. She has met a new person.

They met again once in the canteen. And thrice in the area where they first met. Since Hermione was not so used to Canthasia, Kurt, that was his name, offered to take her to Mavytook since it was just a ride away from Crittycrook. How long the ride was, of course, it was never disclosed.

That same afternoon after taking Hermione off, Hermione offered a drink at a local pub as a treat. Kurt complied and they were soon discussing college life, his work as an accountant in Gringgots and Hermione's almost personal life. Hermione learned that Kurt is 25 years old but nevertheless, they were doing well together.

Then it was time for them to part. They exchanged contact numbers and greeted each other goodbyes.

Hermione felt happy and contented. She thinks, she might be falling in.. liking Kurt.

Hermione's trip was beyond memorable. She met Kurt, she went to a lot of stores shopping for muggle clothes! Yes! And she looked at cameras, hoping to find one that she could possibly buy in the future. She had a really great time looking at the little city, the people biking, and the smell of ocean air. Oh how time flies that she needed to go back to Wizarding University. She took the plane because she can't afford to spend another two nights. Her assignments are waiting for her and her tutorials… gah, with little Malfoy and ugly ferret.

As soon as she arrived, she received a message from Kurt! Her heart came pounding so loud.

"I think I prefer an owl to wish you a safe trip home but it would never arrive on time

So I'll give you my regard through this tiny mobile."

Hermione smiled.

THIS CHAPTER IS HALF DONE. Continuation will follow!!!!


End file.
